No Game, No Life: Les ailes des wissens ｢The wings of knowledge｣
by Sir Trollface
Summary: Set in the time where Steph's grandfather, the former king, lost to Jibril by betting the library, just 5 years before ｢ ｣ arrived in Disboard. As the Library's ownership was transferred to Jibril, some of the books were missing. Turns out it was borrowed by an Imanitanian named Naozumi. Now, Jibril really needs to get those books—through obeying Naozumi.
1. Chapter 1: Watching by

No Game, No Life: Les ailes des wissens

Under no circumstances I own No Game, No Life as my own. In the event there is a rumor of me, Sir Trollface, claiming ownership of No Game, No Life, please rest assured that I will **never** own it in any means. The only ones that I have rights of ownership of is this fan fiction, Suzu and Naozumi.

The following fan fiction is focused on Jibril along with a new character that I will introduce, Naozumi and Suzu. Please be gentle with me, my first fan fiction and Naozumi in the overall duration.

 **Note:**

The time-line is started by the time that Jibril wins the National Library of Elchea from the King.

King refers to Stephanie's late Grandfather, not Sora and Shiro.

Brackets: [ ] means: Important dialogue from a third person (announcer);

~~~~~~ means: change perspective

 **Introduction:**

After defeating the King of Elchea (Stephanie's Grandfather) in a game, Jibril gets the right to own it as her own and decides to stay there since she won't come back to Avant Heim, her original hometown due to its new Book-Sharing Law.

 **Chapter 1:** **Watching by**

Elchea.

The last city of Imanity shrunk all the way into its capital from its very large, original size since the implementation of the 10 Pledges.

Looking from afar, you may say that its a good, large city. Upon closer inspection, you could see that it is very barren for such a large city.

Most of the shops have limited supply, there are no blacksmiths available, even land is limited to its residents.

This is the King City of the last place of Exceed, Imanity.

Being pushed to their roots just because of one after another loss in games, no wonder such a situation may occur.

Why the mention of games? Because this is a world where games have absolute power.

With games, even the life of a God can be slaved by a lowly being.

With games, everything can be decided, no matter what it is, even if it is territories, one's properties, lives, memories, actions, can be all controlled absolutely by the winner.

The sole god, Tet, assigned 16 intelligent races as the members of Exceed and gave a chess piece to a race representative of each one of its members. These chess pieces were called "Race Piece" by Tet, saying that those pieces are what constitutes a race of their rights as an intelligent race to be treated as such.

After assigning a race piece, he declared 10 absolute pledges to be applied to all Exceed, namely;

[1] All murder, war and robbery is forbidden in this world.

[2] All conflict in this world will be solved through games.

[3] In games, each player will bet something they agree is on equal value.

[4] As long as it doesn't violate the third pledge, anything may be bet, and any game may be played.

[5] The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game.

[6] Any bets made in the accordance of the pledges must be upheld.

[7] Conflicts within groups will be conducted by representatives with absolute authority.

[8] Being caught cheating during a game is ground for an instant lost.

[9] In the name of God, the previous rules may never be changed.

[10] Let's all have fun and play together!

With these pledges set in stone, the previous Great war was stopped and all the Exceed were not sure how to act with this sudden change. Some decided to remain idle, some decided to use these rules for themselves, some used the fact that games can be used for benefits, and some suffered a terrible fate.

Meanwhile, at the King's castle courtyard, a small, disappointed crowd was gathered circling around a large table where an old guy and a young looking female with wings was sitting in front of each other.

-Correction, an old guy and a Flügel is sitting in front of each other.

"It seems its my win, Imanity's King"

"Well, there is nothing to be done about it, Jibril.

It's obvious from the start that you would win"

"It's good that you understand where you stand now, human... Guhehehe~

Now, about my rewards... Guhehehe~"

"Yeah, yeah..."

[The challenger, Jibril, wins the match. In accordance to the oaths, the wager of the King will be transferred rightfully to the winner of the match, the Flügel, Jibril]

As the announcer shouted these words, the game was concluded with the King's lost.

'It's his lost again, that foolish king...'

'If he keeps this up, we may be gone before we know it'

'How come he is Imanity's representative?'

As the whispers kept swarming around him, the King paid no attention to it.

Amongst the crowd, a young man emerges out of it wearing a long, hooded, plain, black coat.

His name is Naozumi.

Son of Prime Minister of the Minister of Economy.

Amongst all the people here in the King City of Elchea, he was among the bare 10% literate people that can read and write.

He could be considered lucky since even amongst the other people who can afford to get schooling, he acquired that chance to study.

As he walked away from the castle courtyard, he went through the Elchea City Market.

Since there wasn't any bountiful harvest due to the lack of land, there were quite a limited supply for each store here and there.

If there were no absolute oaths, riots and forced looting would have occurred everyday.

Naozumi didn't pay attention to itas he walked briskly through the town as he headed towards his destination, his home.

After a few more minutes, he arrived at the edge of the market and a house two floors high appeared in his vision.

Even though his home are two stories high, its land isn't something large. The walls are dyed light green and the fence, door and terrace are made out of wood.

*Knock, knock*

After knocking in the door a couple times, the sound of someone hurrying to the door is heard.

"-Ah, young master Naozumi, welcome back."

"Thank you for taking care of the house while the members are gone, Suzu"

"My pleasure"

"Oh, I almost forgot, here is the bell that you asked me take. Though I don't know when will the time come if I need to use it"

"Don't worry young master, you'll never know when would the time come you'll need help for emergencies, so please keep it as much as possible when you're outside."

"All right, all right. Oh yeah, where are my parents at?"

"Thank you young master, but your parents is in Elchea Castle right now."

"Hmm, must be work. I'll be reading my books in my room for now"

The butler, Suzu, is a long-time servant of Naozumi's family.

Having a fairly toned skin, well-combed hair, gentle face with sharp eyes; he is a butler that makes you think of him as a gentle person at the start but sooner or later, you will think of him as a person with sharp senses for serving his master.

As Naozumi climbs upstairs, he went into his room and looked for his books that he borrowed from the library.

Inside his room... It was pretty ordinary, it has a bed, window, closet and a carpet at the center.

-If it weren't for a study at the corner of the room piled with around 20 thick books or more...

"Where is that card? Ah, here it is!"

After coming to the small study in the corner of his room, he finds a white card on one of the books slipped out.

A library book card. These cards are used on books by a library to let its borrower know when to return the book.

"I'll have to return these by today... Maybe I'll go just as the sun sinks"

Seeing that it is still midday, he grabbed one of the books and lied down on his bed.

He asked himself "What did that foolish king bet for that game again? ...Whatever".

He went back into his own world by reading once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling down

**Chapter 2: Settling down**

Back in the castle courtyard...

[The challenger, Jibril, wins the match. In accordance to the oaths, the wager of the King will be transferred rightfully to the winner of the match, the Flügel, Jibril]

"I want for the transfer of rights to be done as soon as possible, King Dora"

"Then, let's go to the library now, Jibril"

As the spectators of the previously held match dispersed, the King and the Flugel walked towards the National Library of Elchea.

After riding in a carriage for a few minutes, they arrived at their destination and entered the library.

When they got in, the librarian showed up in front of them with a gloomy expression.

"Good day, your highness Dora. It's about _that,_ right?"

The king returned the librarians greeting with a bitter smile and replied.

"Yes, it is. This here is Jibril, a Flugel. I think you know what will happen afterward. For now, give a tour guide to Jibril and tell her about the details of this place."

The librarian looked down for a second and looked up again with melancholic eyes recalling all his days managing the library by himself.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tour Guide. Now, I want to finish this within a day so that I can have all the books here... ~Guhehehe..."

Jibril said, with a sarcastic tone and laughing considering the amount of books that will go to her.

Ever since the declarations of the 10 Oaths, violence has been forbidden to all of the Exceed.

The Flugel, a race created to kill Gods, were affected pretty heavily by this since they originally hunted heads of different species.

With the implementation of the pledges, they started hunting for knowledge instead.

Since knowledge is stored in books, it makes sense for their race to desire for books.

"Then, I'll be waiting here outside. Once you finish the tour, come with me on my carriage."

The librarian's eye seemed to be prepared for what would happen afterwards. After hearing the king's order, he replied,

"Yes, your highness."

When the king got out of the library, the tour of the soon-to-be former librarian started.

After getting inside the library, I, Jibril, has started my tour of the National Library of Elchea, no, Ant City.

After winning a game against King Dora, I got ownership of their library, which to me, is going to be my home for a few thousand years while staying away from them, the Flugels.

"...And right here is the section for historical books. Over there on the right are literature works by famous writers of the past."

Historical in this part and literature over there. Hmm, it feels like the order of the categories are all random...

As I tilt my head in that weird occurrence, the librarian saw it and said

"Oh, even though the order of the categories are random, each section has all of its books arranged in alphabetical order according to the Imanity language."

"That makes it a lot more convenient, hehehe..."

"It seems that I can leave this place in peace then."

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how many books are in here?"

"There should be 1, 967, 141 total of books here. Some are from different races too."

"It should be enough now, thank you."

"Goodbye then."

As the librarian leaved the building, I confirmed his presence leaving the building.

After getting away, I tried to cover the building from listening magic but considering that this library is deep within the Imanity territory and no one will bother spying on such a weak race, I canceled the concealment magic I was casting.

I cast a magic circle in my hand and the space in front of me has opened up showing a dark void, but this is actually an alternate space pocket that can store up anything amounting around the mass of the tallest snow mountain in Disboard. (Author: Mt. Everest)

I inserted my hand in the space pocket that I opened up and searched for my belongings.

"Here it is!"

I dragged out all of the books that I brought with me.

Wait a second, if I remember correctly...

I quickly began casting rooting magic for the bookshelves in this room, because if I didn't do so...

 ***CRASH***

And down all the books go...

"Ouch, ouch"

The books that I brought along with me amount to 23, 032, 859.

I forgot about bringing them out in order properly.

Since it's too late to react to the mass landslide that happened onto me, I was able to at least cast rooting magic onto the bookshelves so that they won't fall from the landslide of books.

Even though my body can withstand abnormal amounts of damage, it seems I can't hold out against a massive downfall on my own.

With that, I floated above the massive amount of books that fell on me.

"sigh, time to arrange them properly now"

Meanwhile on the outside...

 ***CRASH***

"Eh, what was that?"

"I don't know your highness Dora, but it seems that sound came from the library."

Inside the carriage was King Dora and the former librarian. With the librarian's reply, came along an expression of sadness.

He thought the library which he admired and looked up for so many years is getting destroyed in a single day.

Numerous doubts started arising inside of him.

 _'If I think about it, isn't it because of this foolish king's acts that caused it?'_

But he knew himself that he can't do something to the king inside the carriage because of the oaths.

When King Dora saw his face, he said

"Don't worry about it, the library shouldn't be getting destroyed since the Flugels are not the same as before."

"What do you mean?"

"They are actually seeking for knowledge instead of heads these days. Since knowledge is primarily stocked in books, she should take care of those."

After explaining the situation to him, he had a sense of relief. But there is still the fact that he was strayed from the library that he took care of is because of the idiotic king seating in front of him inside the same carriage.

When King Dora noticed his look, he smiled, not one of a sarcastic one but the one which is used by a pastor towards his flock when they all gather around him.

"It seems you still didn't see through it. The truth is, I have a ｢ Plan ｣"

"A plan? For what?"

"The plan for the weak to defeat the strong"

The librarian become surprised with that sentence.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Hahaha, young one, it seems that you still haven't looked on the overall situation of this world."

"Huh? Are you blind? Aren't we at the lowest position? How come you are optimistically talking about us, the weak, overcoming the strong?"

"Very well then, I will tell you about my plan. You will become one of my agents on making sure that the plan goes well. I'll tell you everything you need to know and do."

"Eh? Do you mean that you have a detailed plan in your mind? I'd like to hear it then!"

"This is what is known as the way of the weak. A way in which we, the weak, shall fight and defeat the strong without actually fighting..."

As the carriage continued on to the horizon, King Dora told the librarian his plans for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note:_

 _Hello there fellow readers, as you may know I am Sir Trollface, the auTROLL (It's author + troll; okay I'll get out) who is behind this fanfiction; NGNL: Les ailes des wissens. 'les ailes' means 'the wings' from French with the pronunciation of 'lis-sel' and 'des wissens' means 'of knowledge' from German with the pronunciation of 'des wis-sens'._

 _The reason why I named it as such is because 'The wings of knowledge' refers to the Flugel's desire for knowledge. Thus, referencing Jibril's desire for books. I originally have 16 different titles thought for the title but les ailes des wissens rhymes the best in my opinion._

 _Okay, about the reason why I wrote this announcement. It appears that fanfictiondotnet's document manager doesn't allow dashes that consume a whole line to differentiate parts within a chapter._

 _This is indeed troublesome for me since I plan to write this alternating from a first person perspective to a narrator perspective at different times. If you, the readers, don't know which part goes into a first person perspective and into a narrator perspective, it will be troublesome for both me and you._

 _I originally plan to use this as a indicator for the change of perspective: ~~~~~~_

 _But when I uploaded it onto fanfictiondotnet's document manager, the dashes didn't show up in the final preview!_

 _It is indeed troublesome so I decided to use a new way of telling you when the story changes perspective._

Narrator

Jibril

Naozumi

 _Since fanfictiondotnet preserves bold, underline and italic texts; I decided to use underlines as a new way of telling you the perspective change while describing whose perspective are you in._

 _Now, for the last news, to those of you who thought that this was a good read and want to continue reading this, I'M SORRY! There will be a massive delay onto the publishing of chapters!_

 _This will be just like the usual excuse of a teenager in college that everyone must have heard at least once on the internet._

 _The time for my prelim exams has been decided in the land of activities-rushed-before-the-deadline: College._

 _My prelim exam schedule has been set on July 25-29._

But Sir Trollface, why are you telling it to us this early in July 18?

 _That's because I need to study 2 weeks in advance so that I can maintain my scholarship._

 _I won't be publishing a new chapter every 2 days from now until July 29 so please be patient. I will be giving you an extra long chapter for now so please be satisfied with this for now._

 _Enough of my rambling, now continue on reading the story._

 **Chapter 3:** **Is it wrong to try to deceive a guy entering my library? |** **Is it wrong to try to join an angel pleasuring herself in my favorite library?**

Narrator

In a certain house on the outskirts of Elchea City Market, a young man is reading books from his room.

Wearing nothing else but pants and a shirt, with his black, hooded, long coat hanged in a coat stand at the corner of a room, he was reading intently on a single encyclopedia as if he was being absorbed by the book.

This young man is Naozumi, the son of prime minister of the minister economy in Elchea. With the age of 13, among the rest of Imanitanians, he was a known literate amongst the bare 10% of Elchea's people that can read and write.

However, even though he is a known literate, he doesn't have many friends besides him.

The reason for that is because he has a rather brutally honest way of speaking, thus, covering up the fact that he is a smart literate.

After reading the last few pages of the encyclopedia he is reading, he looks out to his room's window.

With his room in the second floor on his house, he can see many of the rooftops of the city and he can see the sun about to set down in a few hours.

"I guess I need to return these books today"

Since he borrowed 25 books from the library from a month ago, this day should be the deadline on returning them.

"There is just one problem though..."

Looking at the opposite corner of the room from where he was standing at, was a small wooden wagon.

In it was the 24 other books that he borrowed form the library, since all of these were thick books like encyclopedia, dictionaries and atlas, they all filed the small wooden wagon.

Seeing that he has more than enough time to return these before nightfall comes, he decided to take all of these at once instead of doing round trips.

He grabs a strap of rope from the side of the wagon and tied the books securely inside the small wagon.

"Time to go now. Suzu!"

The butler climbs up his room immediately.

"Yes, young master, is there anything you need?"

"Help me carry down this wagon, I'll be going to the library to return these books because today is the deadline. Tell my parents that I am returning by nightfall"

"Yes, Naozumi"

Assisting Naozumi, Suzu carried the heavy wagon downstairs until they're outside the house and set the wagon to the ground.

"Goodbye, young master Naozumi"

"I'll see you later then, Suzu"

Naozumi then starts to walk on the road while dragging the wagon behind him.

Meanwhile on the library...

Jibril

As I returned the books into it's proper places using displacement spells, I, Jibril, have nearly exhausted my energy reserves in my Spirit Circuits.

"Ah, I'm exhausted already! Why did I forgot that I brought too many books with me!"

Using detection magic, I tried to detect whether there are more books that are not returned in its shelves.

After a few seconds of detecting, there seems to be no books sprawling to be disarranged.

"Though even if I said that nothing is messed up, it looks like there are more books that need extra shelves. *sigh*"

I float up in the air of the main lobby of the library. Making a magic circle in my hand, I used displacement magic once more to drag the majority of the books that weren't put into the shelves to gather them all here in the main lobby.

As the books floated into the air and gather in the center of the lobby, I decided to bring out all of the skulls I bought with me to place them on different places.

"Now that I placed the skulls, I still need a book shelf where I can place all these books. The question is, where can I get book shelves?"

Even though I have acquired the library for me to hide and settle down, there isn't that much of equipment here.

After a few more minutes of thinking, the transfer of the excess books to the center of the library were finished.

"If I think about it, this place is my own. So this is my private room right?"

I really hate my clothes since for me it is a burden on my movements and the only reason for it is pockets.

After remembering that this place is my own territory, I decided to take off all of my clothes at once.

I opened up an alternate space pocket and threw all of my clothes in there.

I walked towards the stacks of books after removing my clothes.

"This place is quite the bargain if I think about it... ~hehehe"

Not only do I get books exclusive to the Imanity but I also get this large building as my own private place where I can store my collections and do whatever I want in here...

"If I think about it, the ant who was in charge of this place said that 25 different important books were borrowed by someone. But I'll think about it later. Kya!"

I jumped into the pile of books.

"Ah, books, why were each of you so great.

Providing information, storing information and telling great stories"

I swim into the pile of books while enjoying myself...

Naozumi

As I approach the National Library of Elchea, I, Naozumi, kept walking towards its large doors while pulling a wagon filled with 25 heavy books behind me.

The librarian would usually be taking his afternoon break by this time in the noon, but since I am close friends with him, he taught me a knocking code that I can use when I'm entering without any companions.

KNOCK knock KNOCK KNOCK knock

After a few seconds of waiting, there was no sound of someone approaching the door, but I entered nonetheless.

*creak*

As I opened the door, the scene that I saw with my eyes was... quite mind-blowing. As I muttered,

"Eh..."

And a high pitched, female voice responded

"Um, w-w-wait a second I can explain this!

Usually I should see the empty main lobby when I enter but what I saw this time inside was a mountain of books scattered in the middle of the lobby.

Since when did the books amounted this much?

But what really caught my eyes was the naked girl, no, it is a naked angel that is swimming onto the piles of books that seemed really into _it_ until I entered.

An awkward silence suddenly appeared onto the usually dead silent library.

"..."

"..."

This is the the second time I've experienced this type of atmosphere. The first one was when I brought my childhood friend onto my house with my parents in it.

But enough of that. I decided to analyze the situation at hand here to know the safest way of dealing with it.

This is the regular library I always visited, right?

But in the main lobby was a naked angel(?) swimming in a mountain of books enjoying herself in _that_ way. That's about it, I think?

As I was about what I should do, I noticed the angel's gaze upon me and and gaze upon my wagon, no, its contents.

Seeing the books in the wagon, she smiled like she found the most appealing food in front of her.

As for the angel, she has a beautiful face paired along with a body that has nice proportions on the chest and hips. Along with a halo of complicated symbols and wings attached to her lower back, she is undoubtedly an angel.

A fact sprang into my mind. Is she a Flugel?

I recalled all the information I've read about their race; Having high resistances, infinite longevity, abnormal strength, proficiency at magic and a race to kill Gods. The Flugel used to collect heads as a trophy for their heads but were forbidden to do so when the 10 oaths were implemented by the sole God.

...So they're a killing race that were sealed from fighting?

But I can't help but look since I could see everything! Legs, thighs, boobs, waist and if I look carefully, I could see something else...

NO! This is not the time for these thoughts, right here in front of me is a species that can kill Gods, but even though the oaths can protect me, I shouldn't turn a blind eye to this.

Crap, she is staring over here. I should get away.

"It seems that I accidentally entered a love hotel rather than a library. Excuse me."

I get out of the building while pulling the wagon and closed the door shut.

I walked away from the old library but I heard a loud shout behind me.

"Please wait!"

As I tried to look behind me, I sensed an ominous presence charging forward.

 _It's too fast._

Just as I was about to turn around, I found the naked Flugel in front of me panting while still naked.

As expected of the race to kill Gods, they're speed is also something unparalleled.

Did she just rush out of here naked just to stop me? Is she an exhibitionist? She suddenly spoke like her exhaustion was nothing.

"Please wait, I can explain this!"

"It doesn't look like something can be explained with that, you pervert"

With that retort of mine, she suddenly felt down.

"Ugh, for a mere ant to tell me those, know your place"

"If being in the 6th place of the Exceed means being an exhibitionist and a pervert having a fetish for books, then I'll gladly stay here in the last place."

Seriously, she rushed outside of the library while being naked.

"Gah! Being told off as a vulgar race by a lower ranked, it hurts me on the inside yet,I feel good for some reason... ~Guhehehe"

"What the... are you really one of the almighty Flugel race that killed gods during the great war? You looked more like a vulgar angel with no sense of shame! And wait a second, what's with that guhehehe laugh back there, are you a masochist!?"

"It seems I don't even have a place in the Exceed now, wah!"

As the naked Flugel lamented in front of me while outside, I took a look around. It's a good thing that the library is placed up in a hill where no one can see.

From where I stand, I can see her behind very clearly, the smooth, silky hair, slender back, pale and young skin along with her long legs and her plump as... NO! I averted my gaze quickly.

The Flugel suddenly stood up as if her crying was finished in an instant.

"Do you want to go inside? I'll serve you some tea and biscuits. You're my 6th visitor in my household since 6402 years ago"

"Eh, sure."

Wait did she just say since 6402 years ago?

Well, considering she has infinite longevity, it wouldn't be strange if she were a million years old or lost her count.

As she stood up, I asked her;

"Where's your clothes?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. We Flugels only needed clothes when we are going for formal talks to others"

"That's... brave. Eh? Wait a second, you mean that the phantasma that you live on is inhabited by naked Flugels nearly 24/7?"

"I don't like it when you put it that way, but in a nutshell, yes"

I began to imagine a small island with a bunch of naked Flugels like this one here. Wait, what was her name...

"I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"I'm Jibril, you?"

"Naozumi"

I started fantasizing once more on how a floating island is inhabited by naked Flugels like Jibril.

Then she started heading back towards the library.

"Let's get inside now. And also, what is that thing in your pants?"

I looked down on my crotch and covered it in.

"Ack! Let's just head inside."

As we headed onto the doors of the library, I can't help but stare at Jibril. Thank you, Ms. Jibril! It seems that I'll have a long happy night!

When we entered the main lobby which is still messy due to the mountain of books piled in the middle, we entered the nearest room and sat down, then Jibril said;

"Welcome to the new house I'll be staying in for a while, Naozumi."

"Wait, this isn't a house, it's a library"

"It is before, but I've won this place earlier today from a match against King Dora"

"So your the Flugel earlier in the castle courtyard earlier today, right?"

"That's correct, I'm glad you understand."

Even though she's saying it in a carefree mood I can't help but think that these god-killing race were very... daring.

"Naozumi, now that we have done introductions..."

She opened up a hole and reached her hand in it, brought out her clothes and snapped her fingers. The next second the skimpy clothes immediately wore themselves over Jibril.

"...What business are you here for?"

"What type of introduction did we have with you being naked?! And also are those clothes!? They're not too far from a typical underwear!"

"Eh, for us these clothes are enough since we mostly need it for pockets. In fact, if you ask another Flugel, they'd say they prefer not wearing clothes."

"...I give up. Ugh, I'm here to return some books that I borrowed from last month but since the librarian isn't here, I guess there is no need for me to stay here"

"W-wait! You mean to say that 25 important books were borrowed by you?! Where is it?"

With that sudden yet lively retort, I was nearly taken off guard.

As I was about to blurt out my response, I thought of a plan.

 _This should be interesting._

"So the race encyclopedia was right, you Flugels of the Heavenly Winged, who weren't able to collect heads are collecting knowledge instead."

"Yes, that's correct. *sniff*"

"The books are here in the wagon I'm pulling"

With that sentence she immediately dives into my back where the wagon is.

*swish*

As she flew past me, I legitimately thought that she would crash into me but I know I won't be harmed since there are the absolute oaths enforced full time.

I turned around from my seat to see what happened.

Sure enough, what I expected happened.

As she was about to touch my borrowed books, she stopped mid-air as if time itself just stopped.

She just simply hovered there with her finger nearly touching the books. Seeing what happened to herself, she mutters;

"Wait, what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A vulgar angel wants his books not his looks!**

Meanwhile, in a certain house at the edge of Elchea City Market.

"I'm back, Suzu"

"Good afternoon, master"

In its living room, the prime minister of ministry of economy entered.

"How are you today? It must have been a rather tiring day, no? Also, Naozumi is in the library right now, he will be returning home tonight"

"Huh?"

The minister started thinking, even though his son should be heading there, he would return soon enough since he knew that the library was taken over by a Flugel.

"Well, whatever, he'll probably return after seeing what happens. Suzu, prepare the meals now, I'll be sleeping early tonight since I'm tired."

"Right away"

The minister went to his room afterward.

* * *

Back in the library...

"Wait... What?"

Jibril was currently in a state where she is trying to dive after Naozumi's wagon of heavy books.

However, for some reason, having her own hands about to touch the books and flying, no, diving towards the books, her whole body was stopped mid-air. It looked like someone stopped the time around her body.

As she was trying to make sense of what is currently happening to her, she suddenly fell down to the floor.

"Ouch..."

Jibril looked up in the wagon wondering what happened, then she looked at Naozumi's face only to see a smile that looked like he was already expecting this.

With a smile reaching to his ears, Naozumi looked pretty satisfied and started talking.

"As expected, the oaths really are absolute. To the point that even someone's free will can be nullified.

"What did you do?" Jibril retorted.

"Oh, this is quite a special case if you think about it"

Jibril then stood up and went back to her seat while tilting her head. She spoke up while having a tone that seems to look down on him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Naozumi sighed and decided to tell her how come she couldn't grab the books.

"Well, according to the library's policy, any book that is borrowed from them, its ownership is transferred to its borrower. Under 1 month, a single person can borrow up to 25 books and during that period, the books are counted as their possessions until they return the books during the whole period. There is a special rule of when the library decides to change its policies and some books are still borrowed by a certain person, the old policy is going to be applied to those books."

With these words, Jibril started to sweat. Seeing Jibril's realization, Naozumi decided to say the final conclusion.

"Up to this day, the previous rule still apply. Since the Elchea National Library isn't owned by the previous owner and was now owned by a different person, the owner of these books is now me."

With this words, Jibril realized what the actual situation was. With her face being filled with regret, Naozumi's smile got deeper.

"Now that the reason is clear to you, let me say it here officially. Jibril, these books are mine starting now. With the effects of the oaths being in effect, no one can touch these without my permission. Also, did I mention that these 25 books are very important to the library before? These ones could be counted as this library's top 25 featured books"

With this, Jibril started to cringe by realizing her mistake.

"...T-To think that I, a Flugel, ranking as the 6th highest race of the Exceed, actually forgot all about the most important books which is my life... I'm on the lowest of the low aren't I?"

"It seems that even someone as vulgar as you can understand what is your current situation. I thought that the only things in your head are masturbating to books."

Jibril's eyes lit up with a dark red color and looked at Naozumi with killing intent.

"Are you saying that I only know how to do vulgar things? Know your place!"

Naozumi felt like he was going to be killed that instant but remembers the oaths and his weapons. As he regains his composure, he stated out his thoughts.

"My first time seeing you was in the Elchea Castle courtyard playing a game against King Dora. My first time meeting with you privately is here in the library, while you are masturbating on top of a mountain of books while being fully naked. I also found out that your race doesn't normally like wearing clothes in your homeland. Is there even any need for me to know my place? Try checking your own standing first before talking about others."

With this argument thrown at her, Jibril just gave up and slumped down at her seat while Naozumi sighed and his gaze fell at the mountain of books Jibril was at a few minutes before.

"That reminds me, where did you get all these books?"

Jibril, who looked like her soul has been sucked out of her, faced him.

"All of these books have been taken from different countries by the rest of us through winning games. When I moved out here, I brought the books that I've won by myself before."

"That makes sense... But what about those skulls over there?"

"Those are the heads that I collected before the 10 oaths are declared."

Naozumi held his neck unconsciously by that sentence.

"Scary... Hmm, so most of the books you brought here are published in other countries, can you tell me about some of these?"

"And why would I do that?"

Naozumi started to think, knowing that with the right words, he can make this Flugel in front of him do anything.

"Let's make a deal under the oaths; You will tell me about some these books that you have collected right now and I will think about of giving you a book of mine afterward. Will that do?"

As Naozumi concluded that sentence, he knew that Jibril herself wouldn't be able to deny an offer. So he lowered his guard and told himself that it wouldn't be strange if she were to show actions outside his expectations. But with this reassurance of himself, the absolute oaths thought that Naozumi allows Jibril to do whatever she wants with him.

Jibril dashed quickly in front of him, knelt down and held both of his hands in front of her fairly, ample bust.

"YES! It would do! ~Guhehehe..."

On the next 2 hours, Jibril told about Naozumi the mountains of books she brought with her.

During those long two hours, conversations like this one happened between them;

"This book here is about the cultural history of the werebeasts. One of its greatest part is their new year festival in which they set up different shops that sell a lot of variety in food and ones that you can play games at to get some rewards. Ah, all of the knowledge that this one holds -Guhehehe"

"Say Jibril, would you mind wearing actual clothes? Anyone seeing you for the first time without any knowledge of your reason for wearing such clothing may, no, they will think that you are a very vulgar member of the Exceed.

"Gah! To think that even a mere ant can talk like this to me. Why do I feel such... pleasure? ~Guhehehe"

But as the 2 hours rushed past, it was already sunset.

Even though Jibril isn't done explaining to him the rough content of the books she has done, Naozumi knew that there wasn't time to continue.

"Jibril, I believe its time for me to go away from the house of a-certain-angel-with-a-fetish-for-books. I still have school to attend tomorrow."

"Eh!? What about the books..."

Jibril suddenly remembered what Naozumi said earlier and she had a bad premonition.

"As I said earlier, since you told me about some of the books in your collection, I will think about giving you a book of mine. After thinking about it, I will not give you one. Goodbye now, I'll see you next time."

With these words, Naozumi left the library, pulling his wagon along, leaving Jibril all alone in a shocked state.

"I-I'VE GOT TRICKED!"

On that night, it was said that several explosions were seen and heard coming from the library that night.

 _Afterword:_

 _Good day/night people! It is I, the one who is writing this series, the auTROLL! (A portmanteau of Author + Troll, okay I'll go away)_

 _Now that my prelim examinations are done (In my country, it is still school time here unlike the rest of the world where it is summer time for them), there will be time for me to continue writing No Game, No Life: Les ailes des wissens!_

 _As I got home after finishing the exams, I logged into my PC after not touching it for 2 weeks to find out that No game no life is getting a movie! Hooray!_

 _It has been greenlit at the recent MF Bunko festival event. Even though the details were not yet revealed it is guaranteed since even the man behind this amazing series, Kamiya Yu, has also announced it in his twitter profile by drawing a promotional poster about it._

 _A lot of people in the ngnl community are rejoicing yet somewhat sad about this since a lot of them are begging for a season 2 yet their answer after 2 years is a movie._

 _Well it's a good thing that it wouldn't be a live action movie that will make the fans cringe to the level of seeing trypophobia images._

 _After researching a bit, I saw that the movie will be covering about how the great war ended! So our protagonists, Sora and Shiro will be absent since by that time, they're still in the real world dominating the game society._

 _"Sir Trollface, would Jibril-sama, the best waifu, be present at the movie?"_

 _Yes! The best waifu, Jibril-sama, is pretty much guaranteed to be present at the movie! If you have read all the light novels, you'll know that Jibril will be present there because she was present at volume 6, the one which depicted the great war._

 _Please don't hate on them for not making a season 2 and look at it positively instead. Not only do we get more of Jibril-sama, the best waifu, but the anime fans who haven't read the light novels will be informed of what happened in Disboard before Blank arrived and what ended a very, long war._

 _To all the other No Game, No Life fans, please support the movie as it comes out! If they're able to get a lot of profit in it, they might be able to raise funds for a season 2 and we'll get even MORE of Jibril-sama, the best waifu. This way, it is a win-win situation for the fans and the creator. They will get more money while we get more Jibril action!_

 _And may Yu Kamiya be able to cope up with the deadlines for this movie._


	5. Chapter 5: New Player Part 1

**Chapter 5: New Player Part 1**

I, Naozumi, 13 years old, male, am currently having a very handful situation right now as I woke up after being knocked out.

How do I even explain this... Right now, I'm wearing my birthday suit, sandwiched between 2 naked girls on top of the floor while inside the library. It is quite a lewd situation if you ask me but my grandfather told me that I, as a man, should enjoy these moments while I'm alive.

On my top, a naked Flugel is rubbing her body towards me while saying seductive sentences like

"Naozumi, why won't you just give up resisting and make your Miss Jibril's wish come true?"

And right below the two of us, a young, naked girl about the same age as me, is holding out both our weights while muttering repeatedly

"Naozumi's *mumble*, Naozumi's *mumble*, Naozumi's *mumble*..."

How did such a thing even happen? I try to remember the events a few minutes ago in prior to this situation but I can't remember it.

I think I should with what happened this morning...

* * *

House at the edge of Elchea City Market, Dawn.

I, Naozumi, got up from my bed and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning young master. Your breakfast is already prepared"

"Ah, Naozumi, it seems you had a very deep sleep last night. You were tired, no?"

Suzu and Dad greet me as I approach the table.

This is a rare occasion. Usually, Dad gets up before I do but on such occasions where he isn't busy, he gets up the same time as me.

"Yeah, I just found out the hard way that the library is actually taken over by someone else."

Dad sighs at my statement.

"Well, it's a good thing that you weren't hurt. Now, go and prepare since you have school later on."

"Got it"

I finished my breakfast quickly to take a bath, change my clothes and grab my study materials.

I ran towards the door and found Suzu holding my long, black, hooded, long-coat.

"Here you go"

"Thanks, Suzu!"

I grabbed my long-coat to wear it while going to my school.

As I got to my school, I just simply sat there to listen to the lessons. To be honest, I have perfect marks in my quizzes, seatworks, homework and exams. The only thing I don't have good grades at are behavior and group projects since I excel when I'm working alone.

When the classes ended, I grabbed my stuff and ran away from school.

* * *

I, Stephanie Dora, stared suspiciously at my classmate, Naozumi, as he ran out of the classroom while in a hurry.

"Oh my Stephanie, it seems that your crush is in a hurry. Could it be an, _affair_?"

"Hahaha, it seems that Naozumi got a girlfriend already and it isn't Stephanie. This is a very interesting drama plot!"

These two friends of mine, Kiyoko and Shinobu, are my two female friends that really likes to tease me.

"S-Shut up! I-It's not like you know anything about it!"

"Oh? What will you do if he really did have a girlfriend?"

"And are you just going to accept that?"

He usually stays here a bit more longer to talk with everyone. But today, he definitely rushed out.

I crouched on the floor and started to think of horrible things if Naozumi were to have a r-relationship with anyone else.

"Really, it's so obvious that you are dead in-love with him since kindergarten."

"Just go after him and confirm whether he has started a relationship with others or not."

"E-Eh!? I'm not a stalker! Those are things that only men do!"

The two of them sighs after hearing that response.

"It isn't really stalking, you just only happen to be behind him as you walk!"

"Yep! You want to make sure that he doesn't have a relationship with others right?"

"R-Right. I'll be going then."

I grabbed my things and started on my journey.

* * *

As I walk up the small hill leading to the Imanity National Library, I, Naozumi, sense a great disturbance on my back as I walk.

*CHILL*

As I continue to walk towards the library, I swear I could sense killing intent making holes in my body. Each time that I look back at where I came from, there is no one following me.

*CHILL*

Ugh, it feels like the killing intent that Jibril used on me when I met her in the library but this one feels like killing intent from a different reason.

*EVEN MORE CHILL*

Gah! To whoever is making this killing intent direct at me please stop! I'm pretty sure that this shouldn't be Jibril since she knows that she must gain my favor if she wants my books. I could conclude that the source of this killing intent is because of someone else.

As I got into the open space just before the library's entrance, the killing intent started to flicker. I shouted

"Oi! To whomever is following me, please get out of there and present yourself!"

It seems that there is no response. Well, it makes sense since I didn't saw him/her directly so he/she just thought that I'm crazy for shouting nonsense.

I started to think once more if I would be able to get into the library by using the oaths.

Since Jibril wants me to give her the books, she would have unconsciously allow me to enter here if the oaths think that I have business to do with her. But just to be sure, I knocked the door since it's proper etiquette.

"Come in!"

I quickly opened the door to avoid being seen by that stalker going in.

As I got into the main lobby, I sense an ominous presence entering the same time as me. When I turned around, there was no one behind me.

I started feeling relieved since the murderous intent seems to be gone.

After facing the main lobby and getting 1 step forward, the door behind me was shut closed.

I turned around quickly to find out who closed it but found no one to no avail.

Then I heard an angelic voice speaking behind me.

"Oh my, Naozumi. It seems that it will take you a while to get out of here. Now that you have no escape, I can now use this 'seduction' technique so that you can give me all your books without a need to play a game!"

When I look back on the source of the voice, I found Jibril standing there. The reason why she mentioned giving her all my books without the use of games is because yesterday, she challenged me to play a game against her where I bet all the books I have. Since I am considered as the challenged party by the oaths, I denied her challenge. Now, the only way she can acquire my books is by getting my consent of me giving these to her.

More importantly, she is naked! Nude! No clothing!

There is literally nothing on her! She only has her wings attached and her halo hovering on the upper side of her head!

To all men in Disboard, is this what you call a man's paradise?

I can literally see **EVERYTHING!** From her head to toes! Those long silky hair, pale skin, fairly large bust with a slight hint of pink, thin waist, medium thighs and long, slender legs!

If I look carefully between her legs, I could see her vag... NO!

I shake my head and start to speak.

"It seems the vulgar Flugel attempts a new vulgar strategy using her vulgar body huh."

"What!? According to these books, this type of strategy is something that all males will never be able to resist!"

She makes a bunch of books appear in her hand from thin air. Is it magic? However, I saw the book titles that she brought out

[How to control your man: All-out edition]

[Make him do whatever you want! Volume 3]

[Take control of his lower half: Limited Edition]

What the... Where did she got those books?

"Oi Jibril, could it be that you are the heaven's version of a succubus?"

"Eh? We, the Flugel, are a race created to kill Gods by Artosh himself! To think that we are a race to be used for vulgar means is something that has never been thought of!"

"Knowing that your race would actually prefer being naked, I'd say that Artosh is probably the God of Lust by creating your race."

"It seems that Plan A failed, according here, it is time for Plan B."

Plan B? Before I knew it, Jibril hides her books wherever she pulled them out of and starts wriggling her body while exposing her private parts.

"Hey Naozumi, won't you like to _do_ this body in front of you? It seems that all you need is a little push now, right?"

Jibril started to make a magic circle in her hand and it begins to brighten.

I was about to ask her what she meant by a little push but I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"T-To think that Naozumi would cheat on me despite knowing that I-I l-love him since kindergarten. I never thought that you'd rather cheat on me with this Flugel!"

Stephanie Dora. Oh sole God Tet, can you please do something about this girl's personality? She is 13 years old, top of the class, has many friends in the class but she has one, great flaw that only a few of her friends knew. That flaw is that she has a crush on me. She confessed her feelings for me on the first day of kindergarten. However, I've been denying all of her approaches all this time because there might be a chance of her cringing in the future due to the fact that she did such a stupid thing during her childhood. But for some reason, after all those years, she still hasn't realized what she has done. Is this the case of 8th grade syndrome but with love? I'll call it 'love syndrome' from now on.

"How did you get in here?"

"The better question is why are you cheating on me despite knowing that I'm your lover!"

All of a sudden, Jibril seem to spoke up after charging her magic.

"Preparations done, target _~clothing!_ "

Suddenly, Stephanie's and my clothes are ripped to shreds.

Hmm, since Stephanie is standing close to me, the spell's target, it would've also thought that Stephanie was also a target. More importantly, why did she target my clothes?

As I let my guard down and told myself to let things happen as it should, Jibril suddenly pushed the naked me and Stephanie down to the floor with great force.

When I woke up, I found my naked self being sandwiched between Jibril and Stephanie.

* * *

And that is what happened before the start of this predicament that I, Naozumi, am involved in.

 _Afterword_

 _Hello ladies and gentleman, Sir Trollface here! The auTROLL of the fan fiction; No Game No Life: Les ailes des wissens!_

 _Also, surprise! Stephanie's entrance starts here! She will be joining the main cast from now on! With her love syndrome being in effect since her kindergarten days, how will it go away 5 years later when_ ｢ ｣ _comes in? Keep yourself updated on this series to find out!_

 _As you may notice, this is a two part chapter. With the first part of Stephanie joining in the club and the second part of its continuation._

 _Since Naozumi declined all of Jibril's Aschiente game challenges to him, she decides to use her womanly charms to make Naozumi give his consent to Jibril for her to own the books!_

 _By now, it is a battle of Jibril's womanly charms VS Naozumi's sharp and brutally honest tongue! If Naozumi would let his lust take control for a single second, his first time would actually be a reverse rape from a Flugel! Scary!_

 **"But Sir Trollface, does reverse rape even exist?"**

 _Rape, by definition, is doing lewd things without the other party's consent. It doesn't matter if the one who does it is a guy or a girl. Rape is rape after all._

 _Since Naozumi's sharp tongue can hold back his lewd thoughts, he can avoid a reverse rape experience while he is still 13 years old._

 _It seems that I should also add tags for 'Reverse Rape', 'Shota' and 'Threesome'._

 _That's about it for the afterword. I don't want to mention a little bit much of what happens in the future, right?_

 _Gotta go fast uploading this since I have 6 hours of programming classes tomorrow for my Information Technology course!_

 _See you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: New Player Part 2

**Chapter 6: New player Part 2**

In the conference room of Elchea Castle on Elchea King City...

"...And that's how the plan shall work."

"Hmm, this really is a great plan King Dora, but is there really a need to sacrifice yourself?"

King Dora and the former librarian of National Library of Elchea have finished talking about the plan of King Dora.

"If I didn't do this intentionally, I won't be able to gather the information for this to work."

"I see! Intentionally losing so that the enemy can reveal the information they have and gathering all those as much as possible. But, why did you invite me here?"

"I need you to arrange some things for my plan."

"Interesting. So, you want me to set your plan in motion?"

"No, I won't ask you something that big. In order for my plan to succeed, we need the strongest gambler in Imanity. Remember, everything is governed by games here. Good or bad sides doesn't matter anymore, it's about who wins the game. Sure, we have the information that I gathered but if the one who will use it is not great in games, it will all end for nothing. What I'm going to ask you for is to make sure that the events leading to the conclusion of my plan will remain the same."

"Wait, why am I the one doing this? Shouldn't you assign this to your ministers?"

"If I assign this to them, they'll probably use that as a way to grab the crown of King when I pass. Which is why I could only assign this to you."

"Considering the results of this in the future, this could bring me back to that place and redirect her to the next one right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Now the only problem is whether the strongest gambler of Imanity can actually match up to the others."

"That will be a problem for later, this is the whole scope of my plan. Just make sure the following will happen while hiding from the shadows."

"Yes."

* * *

After all those predicament that happened to me, I, Naozumi, tried pushing up Jibril away from my top but I never thought that these God killing warriors could become so heavy. Heck, I can't even nudge her away from her position on top of me. I thought that they are really lightweight to be able to fly faster than light but no, Jibril right here is actually so heavy that even this 13 year old body of mine can't even nudge it a little. Yet, both mine and Stephanie's body aren't getting crushed. Could it be the oaths?

Right now, I am in the National Library of Elchea, lying on floor, without my clothes and being sandwiched by two naked girls.

Seemed like a really impossible situation if you asked anyone but it really happened.

I wouldn't mind dying in this position while being sandwiched between two naked girls but I have to do something about this.

Now that I have recalled what happened in prior to this situation, I need to get out of here.

Stephanie is on a 'love syndrome' with me as her target. Jibril wants my books through any means possible, even seduction.

However,

"Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body"

"Oh my, Naozumi. It seems you have no escape for now. How about giving up your resist and give the books to me?"

...these two, Stephanie and Jibril, are on their delusional worlds of their own.

"Never have I thought that I won't be embarrassed while showing my bare body with two naked girls."

"Naozumi's naked bo... Eh? You know that I'll show you anytime when you want right? All you need to do is say the words and I'll show you the way of love between couples."

Stephanie, who has been mumbling like an idiot underneath me, suddenly spoke some normal words.

"Wait, according to these books, you should be doing everything I want as if you're a hungry carnivore going after a piece of meat in front of you! Especially against males starting to get into adulthood! Naozumi!"

"Y-Yes?"

As Jibril called out my name unexpectedly, I nearly bit my tongue there.

"Are you one of those people that are called 'gay'?"

That's a question out of the blue.

"I'm not. If you think seduction works onto every single male of every race then you're wrong. Not every single male wants to chase after women's breast and butts."

That was a lie. Ever since I've hit puberty, I've been in contact with quite a few _gentlemen magazines_. I've also been storing a few of those underneath a floor board in the corner of my room.

I decided to confuse Jibril by giving her an answer that is contrary to the books she is obviously reading.

Now that I remember it, I was supposed to tric-borrow a book from Jibril here in the library for use in my homework.

I should've been finished here by now and starting my way towards home but...

"Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body, Naozumi's naked body"

"F-For the books to be actually wrong huhuhu..."

If this incident didn't happen, I could have some extra time for me to read a book before sleeping.

I took a deep breath and shouted.

"GET OFF ME YOU VULGARIC ANGEL!"

"Auu~ I really did fall down the ranks all the way from the almighty god killing races to become a slut"

"Jibril, stop the act and get off me this instant, not only did you shred my clothes off of me but you also putted an innocent bystander into it."

"Y-Yes" said Jibril in a depressed tone.

A few minutes later, Jibril has succesfully repaired our torn clothes, even my long-coat is fixed properly. Stephanie has also returned to her home since it turned out to be late at night right now.

Maybe her grandfather, King Dora, would scold her properly this time.

"Oh yeah Jibril, can I take this books with me?"

"Eh, no."

"If you let me borrow these books, I'll think about giving you a few of my books."

"You have a deal! Give me the books"

"Did you even remember what I said earlier? After having these books, I've thought about giving you some of my books and I decided that I won't"

"~Wah! Naozumi you meanie! Cheater! Womanizer!"

"What gave you the right to call me a vulgar person? Look at yourself first"

Even though I'm just 13, I already know how to argue against older people with different personalities. Good thing that I decided to read those picture-less stories when I was younger.

"Anyways, I'll be going now."

"Will you be returning those?"

"Yeah, I will"

"Then, see you next time"

"Ok then!"

I leaved the library with my long coat fluttering against the cold wind of this night.

 _Afterword:_

 _Meanwhile, inside the mind of the auTROLL of the series No Game No Life: Les ailes des wissens..._

 _Judge: As of XX/XX/XXXX, XX:XX PM as of UTC+09:00 timezone, we shall start the court session. Defendant Sir Trollface, you have been accused of procrastinating from your work of making a fanfiction of yours, entitled No Game No Life: Les ailes des wissens. Said crime has been conducted for a total of 11 days. Does the defendant pledge guilty or not guilty?_

 _Sir Trollface [Defendant]: I pledge not guilty!_

 _Prosecutor: Objection! The following logs here indicate that the defendant was indeed procrastinating from his work. During the duration of 11 days, it was detected that he was surfing the internet and going to college._

 _Sir Trollface: Objection! I have homework during those times and I can't help it._

 _Prosecutor: However, according to our private investigators, your professors didn't gave you any more than 2 homework during the duration of 11 days._

 _Judge: Indeed, the evidence here is correct. Defendant, what were you doing during these 11 days?_

 _Sir Trollface: Ugh, I-I was watching an itsy-bitsy tiny bit of anime and manga and catching up on my favorite youtuber's latest content and also waiting for my favorite DJ to return from his US tour since he said that he will post a new song when he returns._

 _Jury: *mumble, mumble*_

 _Prosecutor: The defendant is indeed guilty!_

 _Sir Trollface: OBJECTION! How come that is not an acceptable excuse?!_

 _Judge: Order! This court has decided that the defendant, Sir Trollface, is accused... Guilty!_

 _Sir Trollface: NOOOO! *Insert sad song*_

* * *

 _Hello ladies and gentleman! Readers of at least 16 of age! It is I, the auTROLL!_

 _After that trial, I'm going to be placed on house arrest for procrastinating so that I can be forced into the life of a NEET._

 _Nah, just trollin'._

 _But yeah, it's a-me, Sir Trollface. Don't worry I'm still active. I just accidentally procrastinated for a while to catch up on this season's anime._

 _BTW, Tales of Zestiria X the cross was pretty good for its animation and I would have also gotten Shokugeki no Souma as my fav. this season but it seemed that they skimmed some parts of the manga so its a let down for me. I NEED MY FOOD-GASMS!_

 _The DJ that I waited for his return was DJ S3RL. I like his new release of Classics mash-up. Shout-out if you are also a fan of him._

 _How do you like this two part chapter?_

 _Was it good? decent? mysterious? deep? great?_

 _Also, I've gotten my first 2 reviews! I'm grateful for your time! And one of them asked me some questions so let me answer those:_

Q1: During chapter 3, Naozumi mentioned that the librarian could have the chance of being asleep at that time in the sunset before he entered the library.

A1: If the librarian was there, Naozumi knew that there was a chance that he could be asleep since he didn't respond to his knocks. But I narrated it as 'if the librarian is there and since he didn't respond to the door knock, he must be asleep right now'. However, Naozumi was surprised to see that Jibril was inside the library main lobby instead, enjoying herself on a mountain of books.

Q2: The library's policy of book borrowing

A2: When someone borrows a book from the library, the complete ownership of the book is under the borrower's possession during the duration of 30 days. During those 30 days, the book is counted as the borrower's personal belongings. The library just made use of the oaths to make sure that the books are absolutely protected (remember the fact that an Exceed's rights are protected under the oaths? Since the privacy of a person with his personal properties are a person's rights, the books are effectively protected by the absolute oaths so it can't be just simply lit in fire due to an accident or stolen by anyone else).

With the borrowed book counted as the possessor's belongings, it is under an absolute protection. After 30 days, the borrower must absolutely return the book immediately.

In this story's case, the owner of the library wasn't the librarian anymore. The library now belongs to Jibril. Since she decided to not run the library, the library is closed essentially and is now a private building of hers.

Since there is no need to return the book, the book is under Naozumi's possession permanently.

Q3: Naozumi's 'maturity'

A3: About his character, please don't think of him as someone like a child. Think of him as someone who just discovered the joys of puberty. He is normally a quite one but when you ask him to speak, it is guaranteed for him to say the brutal truth or makes the truth sound as brutal as possible.

Think of him as a boy version of Hitagi Senjōgahara from Bakemonogatari but instead of being in-love with Araragi or her father's blanket, he is in love with his sexual desires deep in his mind but he is not showing it outside.

His appearance would be that he is wearing a long, hooded, plain, black coat. Think of it as an Assassin's Creed uniform, but it's plain black and no designs.

Q4: Will this end up being a harem fan fiction and when will ｢ ｣ appear?

A4: Yes you got it right, it will become a harem fanfic. I plan for ｢ ｣ to appear in Chapter 8 _._

 _Now that the questions are done, here are some of my insights:_

 _I am writing this in a style where a whole short story fits in a single chapter, something like a slice of life thing where a whole short story fits perfectly in 2 chapters at the most but I try to fit it at 1 chapter most of the time._

 _To be honest with you, I've already written a rough draft until the ending. I estimate for this to end around 20 chapters and during that time, I'll guarantee you that Naozumi,_ _｢ ｣_ _and everyone will ACTUALLY conquer the entire 16 races AND defeat Tet._

 _It seems that I'll be finishing No Game No Life faster than Yuu Kamiya._

 _Also, before I go, let me tell you, I've read the traffic views for the month of July and I never expected that I will gather 123 views and 56 visitors from July 13, 2016 until July 31, 2016._

 _If you have been reading until this far, THANK YOU!_

 _When I logged on and clicked on the traffic views, I never expected that there will be this many readers for my first fanfiction._

 _Right now, August 15, 2016, I currently have 111 views and 41 visitors in NGNL: Les ailes des wissens. Everytime I see that there are those many readers in total, I'm really thankful for the people who finds time to read this._

 _I'm also sorry that I really can't make long chapters because I do have college classes since my country's academic calendar is different from the US._

 _I love all of you that reads this, no homo._

 _But I guess I'll see you next chapter!_


End file.
